


El Ángel y el Cazador

by eider1905



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eider1905/pseuds/eider1905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Winchester, nada más terminar un caso, reciben la visita de su buen amigo Castiel. Éste les informa de otro caso y los dos se encaminan a Wichita, Kansas. Algo ocurre entre Cas y Dean, y Sam intentara que hablen de ello. Para eso, tendra que rebuscar entre los sentimientos mas profundos de Dean, al que no le hace mucha gracia que su hermano pequeño quiera sacar a la luz lo que nunca había contado a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El cazador estaba tumbado en la cama del motel, oyendo música, con los ojos cerrados. Sam había salido a comprar algo para comer, y él debería estar buscando algún otro caso. Pero Dean quería descansar, aunque fueran cinco minutos. El último caso, un 'shapeshifter' que se hacía pasar por madre de una familia rica, lo había dejado hecho pedazos. A parte del esfuerzo para matar a la criatura, descubrir que habían llegado tarde y el 'shapeshifter' había matado a la familia no había sido muy agradable. Sabía que debería estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, no era el primero ni el último caso que les salía mal, pero no podía hacerlo.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Dean notó que la cama se movía. Parecía que alguien o algo se había colocado al otro lado de la cama. No abrió los ojos, sino que con minúsculos movimientos cogió la navaja que tenia enganchada al cinturón, para emergencias, como esta. Tras respirar profundamente un par de veces, abrió los ojos, se giró, y le puso la navaja en el cuello al ser que estaba tumbado a su lado. Le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, y tardó otro par en apartar el cuchillo.

-¡Joder, Cas! - dijo aún cerca suyo. - Te tengo dicho que no me des esos sustos.

El ángel no se movió. Dean no cayó en que estaban muy cerca hasta que lo miró a los ojos y esos sentimientos tan conocidos resurgieron. Se apartó de sopetón, dándole la espalda al confuso de Castiel.

-Lo sie... - empezó éste último.

-No, déjalo, ha sido mi culpa, yo debería perdonarme - le cortó Dean.

Castiel asintió, aún sin entender muy bien el comportamiento de ese extraño humano. Se sentó en la cama de al lado, en frente de él. Éste levanto la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has venido? - pregunto Dean intentando disimular lo nervioso que estaba.

-Tengo un caso para ti... para vosotros - dijo Cas.

-Oh, de acuerdo, dime - el Winchester puso su cara de interesado aunque la frase del ángel seguía retumbando es su cabeza.

-En Wichita, Kansas ha habido dos muertes. Me han encargado que acabe con lo que está pasando, con vuestra ayuda - Castiel no estaba mintiendo del todo. Le habían pedido que se encargara de ello, sí, pero no con la ayuda de dos cazadores.

Dean bostezó, pasándose la mano por el pelo. No se dio cuenta de que Castiel lo estaba mirando embobado. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió y de ella entró Sam, cargando dos bolsas de plástico llenas de comida. Dean miro a Cas, pero él ya no estaba. No supo como tomarse eso, pero hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y se levantó.

-¿Has comprado tarta?

El hermano pequeño abrió una bolsa y sacó una tarta de manzana de ella.

-Genial - dijo Dean mientras la cogía y se sentaba en una silla.

-¿Has encontrado algún caso? - pregunto Sam mientras seguía sacando la comida de las bolsas.

-Ehh... - no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué se había ido Cas de esa manera? - La verdad es que sí. En Wichita ha habido dos muertes. No sé nada más, pero parece de nuestra división.

-¿Sabes que les pasó a los muertos? ¿Cómo murieron?

Dean se quedó en blanco. Él no sabía nada más. ¿Qué debía decirle a Sammy?

-Cas se ha pasado por aquí y me ha dicho que debemos encargarnos de ese caso - dijo lo más tranquilo posible.

Sam dejo de recoger las cosas y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada sobre el caso? Eso no es muy propio de Cas - dijo, algo confuso.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a averiguarlo nosotros mismos - Dean se levantó, dándole la espalda a Sam, y dando por terminada la conversación.

Sam seguía confuso, pero prefirió no comentar nada. Volvió a guardar todo en las bolsas y empezó a recoger su ropa en su bolsa de viaje. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en Cas y Dean. Sabía que a su hermano le gustaban las mujeres, eso estaba claro, pero la manera con la que se comportaba con Cas no era muy propia de él. Parecía estar incómodo, y no había razón para estarlo. Que Cas fuera un ángel nunca había sido problema para ninguno de los dos. El hecho de que se comportara de esa manera en su presencia era sospechoso. Y sobre Cas... sobre Cas no podía decirse mucha cosa. Era un ángel, y los ángeles no tienen sentimientos. Que siempre respondiera a las plegarias de Dean y le hiciera tantos favores no debería ser algo extraño, pero Sam tenía un presentimiento. Sabia que no podía hablar de esto con su hermano. Él no era uno de esos que comparte sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

-¡Sam!

-Um... - Sam fue interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos. Dean estaba en la puerta, mochila y llaves del Impala en mano.

-¿Vamos o no? - preguntó agitando las llaves.

-Sí, claro, perdón - dijo Sam, cerrando su bolsa y recogiéndolo todo.

El hermano mayor salió primero y entró al Impala. Sam salió detrás de él, echando un vistazo rápido a lo que había sido su hogar durante una semana.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Por suerte, su último caso estaba cerca de este nuevo y no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a Wichita, Kansas. Mientras dejaban sus cosas en el motel en el que acababan de registrarse, Castiel apareció. Los dos hermanos oyeron el revoloteo de unas alas y se dieron la vuelta rápidamente.

-Hola - dijo simplemente el ángel.

-Hola, Cas - dijo Sam; pero, en cambio, Dean no dijo nada y siguió desempaquetando las bolsas.

Los tres se quedaron callados los siguientes minutos.

-Así que... ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? - pregunto Sam rompiendo el silencio.

Cas empezó a hablar sobre el caso, pero Dean no le escuchó. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sentía al estar cerca del ángel. Era una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido. Éste no parecía él.

-...sin corazón - fue lo único que Dean logró escuchar.

-Así que, ¿hombre lobo? - preguntó el Winchester menor, ignorando que su hermano no estuviera atento.

Cas asintió, y, tras mirar a su cazador, desapareció. Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada, estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? - preguntó el hermano mayor.

-¿No has oído a Cas?

-Claro que sí, pero quiero saber qué opinas tú - dijo, esperando que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre el caso.

Sam suspiró y abrió su portátil. Tras teclear un par de veces, lo giró para que Dean pudiera ver lo que había en la pantalla.

-Amanda Tyler, primera víctima, hace una semana. La encontraron un grupo de adolescentes en un bosque cercano, con el pecho abierto y sin corazón - Dean asintió. Su hermano tecleó de nuevo. - Y... Sarah McFly, hace tres días. A Sarah la encontró su prometido, en su dormitorio. Al igual que Amanda, con el pecho abierto y sin corazón. Las dos tenían 25 años, recién prometidas.

-¿Celos?

-Podría ser. Deberíamos hablar con sus respectivos prometidos, para ver si ellos saben algo.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo simplemente Dean, intentando actuar como él mismo.

Pero su hermano pequeño era lo bastante listo para darse cuenta de que ahí había gato encerrado.


	3. Capítulo 3

El día era soleado, no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Parecía el día perfecto para investigar dos asesinatos.

Los hermanos Winchester, vestidos de traje, tocaron la puerta de la casa de George Tyler, el prometido, ahora ex prometido, de Amanda. La puerta se abrió unos segundos más tarde, y un hombre treintañero apareció tras ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó George, con acento inglés.

-Buenos días. Yo soy el agente Clark - dijo Sam enseñando su falsa placa del FBI. -Y este es mi compañero, el agente Stahl.

El supuesto agente enseñó su placa, también falsa, del FBI. George se quedó de piedra y parecía a punto de llorar. Hubo un eterno silencio hasta que George consiguió reprimir las lágrimas y los invitó a entrar. La casa no era muy grande, pero era moderna. Él y Amanda acababan de prometerse, recordó Dean. Llegaron al salón y George les señaló a los agentes que se sentaran en el sofá.

-¿Quieren... quieren algo para beber? - preguntó el ex prometido con voz temblorosa.

-No, gracias - respondió el hermano pequeño, viendo el alcohol y sabiendo que Dean iba a pedir una bebida.

Dean miro a Sam algo enfadado. George se sentó en la butaca, delante de los falsos agentes. Parecía nervioso; no dejaba de morderse las uñas y mirar la hora.

-¿Tiene algún compromiso, señor Tyler? - preguntó uno de los agentes.

-No, no. Perdonen. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? Esta semana ha sido muy ajetreada y quería tomarme un día libre.

-Sabemos que le resulta difícil hablar del tema, pero queríamos hacerles un par de preguntas.

-Es por la muerte de Amanda, ¿verdad?

Parecía que George estaba perdiendo los nervios. Cada vez hablaba más rápido, mirando rápidamente a los dos agentes, sin dejar de morderse las uñas.

-Sí, señor Tyler - respondió el falso agente Stahl. - ¿Notó algo extraño en su prometida días antes de su muerte?

-¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Se comportaba de alguna manera extraña? ¿Fuera de lo normal?

-No... no. Claro que no. Todo iba normal. A-Amanda estaba feliz, parecía feliz, preparando la boda.

-Y, ¿notó algo extraño en el entorno? Ruidos, olores... - preguntó Sam.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas? Deberían estar buscando al asesino de Amanda, no haciendo un interrogatorio sobre cosas fuera de lo normal. Hay un loco suelto y aquí estáis vosotros, preguntándome cosas que no vienen al caso. ALGUNA OTRA CHICA PODRÍA MORIR - George levantó bastante la voz y se puso de pie.

Los dos agentes se levantaron también, puede que por intimidar, puede que porque habían dado por terminada la interrogación.

-Tranquilícese, señor Tyler. Estas son preguntas rutinarias, nuestro equipo está investigando el caso ahora mismo para encontrar al asesino. Lo encontraremos, se lo aseguro - dijo el falso agente Clark, antes de mirar a su compañero y hacerle un gesto para salir de allí.

El ex prometido se sentó de nuevo, sollozando. Los agentes le dieron las gracias por su tiempo y salieron de allí lo antes posible. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Dean fue el primero en hablar:

-Raro.

-Sí, bastante - comentó su hermano. - Y sospechoso.

-¿Crees que él la mató?

-No estoy seguro, pero no lo tacharé de la lista.

Llegaron al Impala del 67 y entraron dentro, los dos a la vez. Tras cerrar la puerta al unísono, Dean encendió la radio.

-¿Por qué crees que miraba tanto al reloj?

-No lo sé, pero intuyo que nos mintió al decir que no tenía ningún compromiso - piensa Sam en alto.

Los dos sabían que había que hacer. Se quedaron en frente de la casa de los Tyler un rato, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. De ella salió George, nervioso como siempre. Entró en su coche y lo puso en marcha. Dean hizo lo mismo con el suyo y empezaron a seguirlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, el coche al que seguían se detuvo en frente de una casa. Dean aparcó el coche a una buena distancia y lo observaron. La casa era la número 14.

-Espera... - dijo Sam, sacando unos papeles. Echó una ojeada y cambió de expresión. -Esta es la casa de Sarah McFly.

Dean soltó un gruñido y miró de nuevo a la escena. George tocó la puerta un par de veces de forma irregular, lo que parecía ser un código secreto. La puerta se abrió y él entró rápidamente. No consiguieron ver al ex prometido de Sarah, pero decidieron interrogarle después de la comida.

Los hermanos Winchester volvieron al motel, en silencio. Cada uno pensaba y ataba hilos sobre el caso, pero Dean dejo de hacerlo cuando Castiel entró en sus pensamientos. De nuevo. Cada día había un momento en el que pensaba en él. No podía resistirlo. A veces pensaba en lo idiota que se sentía cuando estaba cerca, y a veces en lo mucho que lo confundía. No podía decir muy bien lo que le pasaba, pero tampoco estaba seguro que querer saberlo.

Mientras tanto, su hermano pequeño estaba repasando el caso en su mente. Podría ser que los prometidos de cada chica asesinada estuvieran compinchados. Pero, ¿por qué? Si fueron ellos, eso significaba que eran hombres lobo, y eso significaba que esa noche los hermanos no iban a dormir. Los dos sabían que iban a pasar la noche en vela, cada uno en una casa, vigilando a los supuestos hombres lobo. Por eso mismo se dirigían al motel, para descansar antes de la larga noche.

Dean estaba tumbado en la cama, descansando mientras Sam había ido a comprar la comida a un restaurante de comida rápida. Su hermano siempre pedía ensalada. Que diferentes eran. Mientras Dean recordaba buenos momentos, un revoloteo le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Podría ser...?

-Hola, Dean - dijo la voz que siempre hacía que a Dean le entrara un escalofrío.

El cazador se incorporó y bostezó.

-¿Qué pasa, Cas? - dijo él, intentando no sonar muy grosero.

Sus pensamientos estallaron e intentó dejar la mente en blanco. Miró al ángel, que estaba vestido con el traje y la gabardina que tanto le gustaban, como siempre.

-¿Habéis descubierto ya algo?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro. Hemos interrogado al marido de la primera víctima y no hemos desechado que pueda ser el asesino. Después de comer vamos a interrogar al segundo sospechoso.

-Bien...

-¿No podrías ayudarnos? Ya sabes, para descubrirlo antes y acabar con este caso de una vez.

Cas se quedó callado, sin saber que decir. El ya habría matado al hombre lobo y estaría de nuevo en el cielo, pero no quería volver, aún no.

-Como sabes, me han pedido que trabaje con vosotros. La verdad es que me han pedido que no ayude en nada, a no ser que sea necesario.

Dean frunció el ceño. Sabía de Castiel estaba mintiendo, no se le daba nada bien mentir. Lo que no sabía era porqué, pero prefirió no preguntárselo. Que Cas resolviera el caso implicaba que no estuvieran juntos, y eso es lo último que quería el cazador, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El cazador encendió la radio, ya que no aguantaba el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. Empezó a soñar Hey there, Delilah, una canción que, para la sorpresa de Dean, le encantaba. La verdad es que se identificaba con ella y solía escucharla bastante. Habla de dos personas que están separadas, dos amantes, y eso era lo que sentía por Cas. "¿Pero qué estás pensando?" pensó el cazador, "mente en blanco, mente en blanco...". De repente, se dio cuenta de que el ángel seguía en la sala. Lo miró y descubrió que estaba mirándolo, fijamente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Castiel estaba serio. Muy serio.

-¿C-Cas? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Dean, aturdido.

-Tú - dijo él simplemente.

Dean se quedó inmóvil. En ese momento deseó que su hermano pequeño entrara por la puerta. Cas le estaba asustando. El ángel se levantó y se acercó a él. Por un momento, Dean pensó que iba a matarle. Su ángel iba a matarlo.

Pero no fue así.

Castiel se sentó en frente suyo, en la otra cama. Seguía mirándolo a los ojos, con esos ojos azules suyos que hacían que Dean se perdiera en ellos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; y, para el cazador, ese momento era mágico.

-Ca... - empezó a decir, pero no puedo acabar de decir su nombre. Estaba aterrado y maravillado.

No podía creerse que Castiel, con una sola mirada, le causara ese sentimiento. A él. Él, que había estado en el mismísimo infierno. Él, que había sobrevivido a sus vacaciones en el purgatorio. Él.

Cuando Dean volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que Castiel se había acercado todavía más, y tan solo veinte centímetros separaban sus labios. Dean estuvo a punto de recordarle el espacio personal, pero no pudo. Estaba perdido en su mirada, de nuevo.

No entendía lo que quería Cas. ¿Desconcertarlo? ¿Tan solo observarlo? El ángel abrió la boca y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Dean le puso un dedo en la boca, haciendo que callara. No quería que los estúpidos comentarios de su ángel estropearan ese momento. Bajó la mano y la apoyó en su rodilla. Sintió que se estremecía por el roce, aunque solo estuviera tocando sus pantalones. Empezó a pensar cosas que no quería pensar, y menos delante de él. No. Eso no estaba bien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean reprimió sus sentimientos y se aparto del ángel. Éste parecía desconcertado, más de lo normal. El cazador miró a otro lado; no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que él tanto adoraba.

Suspiró antes de oír en revoloteo de unas alas. No iba a llorar. Ni ahora ni nunca. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien. Se repitió esa frase mil veces, hasta quedar dormido.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sólo el ruido de la puerta le despertó. Metió la mano debajo de la almohada, como de costumbre, para coger su cuchillo. Pero solo era su hermano, que volvía con la comida. Por un momento pensó en contarle a su hermano todo, lo sucedido con Cas y sus sentimientos. Pero no podía. Y sabía que nunca podría hacerlo.

-Despierta, bella durmiente. Tenemos trabajo de hacer - dijo Sam, dejando las bolsas en la pequeña mesa del motel.

Tras gruñir un poco, Dean se levantó y se acercó a la mesa. Encontró un trozo de la tarta de manzana que a él tanto le gustaba, pero ni siquiera eso le hizo sonreír. El pequeño hermano Winchester lo notó, pero, como siempre, se mantuvo callado. Sin darse cuenta, los dos hermanos pensaban en lo mismo.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo que tan solo se cortaba por los clicks del ratón de sus respectivos portátiles, buscando algo de información para el caso que tenían en manos. Habían decidido pasar la noche en vela, así que decidieron interrogar al sospechoso que les faltaba pronto, para poder descansar más.

Media hora más tarde estaban delante de la casa de Sarah McFly, segunda y última victima. Dean tocó la puerta, y casi al instante esta se abrió. Un hombre joven apareció tras ella. Edward McFly no pareció inmutarse por la presencia de los hermanos Winchester.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? - dijo Edward tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Tras decirle que eran del FBI, el dueño de la casa del dejó entrar. Si no recordaba mal, Edward encontró al cadáver de Sarah, pensó Dean. Que estuviera tan tranquilo no era una buena señal. Los falsos agentes se sentaron en el sofá del salón, al igual que en la casa de George, y dieron comienzo a las preguntas.

-Señor McFly... - empezó a decir Sam.

-Oh, llámenme Edward, por favor - dijo, y Dean notó entonces el acento inglés de su voz.

-De acuerdo, Edward - el agente retomó el interrogatorio. - ¿Ocurrió algo extraño antes de la muerte de Sarah?

-No, no que yo recuerde.

-¿Estaba Sarah comportándose de manera... entraña? - Dean fue al grano.

-Estaba como cualquier mujer recién comprometida: feliz.

-Hmm... - dijeron los dos agentes.

-¿Sabe usted de alguna persona que podría haberle hecho eso a Sarah? - dijo el otro agente.

-Mm... no.

Vieron que no iban a sacarle nada, asi que, por gestos, decidieron irse. Tras salir de la casa del segundo sospechoso, los hermanos no se dirigieron la palabra. Este era un caso muy extraño. Puede que demasiado fácil, puede que demasiado difícil. Los dos creían saber quien era el o los asesinos, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Llegó la noche, y tal como habían acordado, Dean aparcó su Impala en frente de la casa del primer sospechoso, George; mientras Sam se escondía en las sombras cerca de la casa de Edward. El primero en percibir algo extraño fue el hermano pequeño. Las luces de la casa que estaba vigilando se apagaron y pocos minutos después alguien salió de la casa. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro y eso es lo único que pudo ver Sam, ya que la noche era oscura.

Empezó a perseguirlo por las sombras, despacio, para no hacer ningún ruido. Edward, que antes parecía tan calmado, ahora estaba nervioso. O al menos, iba andando dando trompicones, en zigzag. El Winchester llegó a preguntarse si estaba borracho. Tras veinte minutos de persecución, el segundo sospechoso llegó a un edificio abandonado. "Como no..." pensó Sam para sí mismo. El hombre de negro tocó la puesta con golpes irregulares. Parecía una contraseña. El cazador no pudo memorizarla, y cuando la puerta se cerró, empezó a buscar una puerta trasera o algún sitio por el que entrar. Mientras observaba las cuatro paredes del edificio, alguien le agarró del hombro.


	6. Capítulo 6

Dean, por su parte, se quedó dormido en el Impala. Tras un par de horas de sueño, cuando las luces de la casa que vigilaba se apagaron, se despertó de golpe. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, vio a alguien de negro cruzar la calle y se escondió un poco. George, el primer sospechoso que interrogaron, siguió andando por la calle. "Por fin algo de acción" pensó el hermano mayor. Cuando la figura negra se alejó lo bastante para no oír el Impala, Dean se puso en marcha, dejando la distancia suficiente.

Un rato después, cuando descubrió donde se dirigía el sospechoso, aparcó el coche y se acercó sigilosamente al edificio abandonado al que iba. Vio a George tocar la puerta con una extraña contraseña que no logró recordar. Empezó a dar una vuelta al edifico, buscando otra manera de entrar, cuando vio una sombra cerca de una pared. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Sam se giró y se apartó de la persona rápidamente, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-¡Joder! - exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería... ayudar - dijo.

Castiel parecía confuso, de nuevo. Quería ir a ayudar a Dean, pero tras la escena en el motel no tenía suficientes agallas y envió a otra persona a ayudarlo.

-Ya... gracias - dijo Sam algo más calmado. - ¿Has... has descubierto algo?

-No, no puedo entrar al edifico. Está lleno de marcas contra ángeles. Lo siento.

-Entonces tendré que ocuparme yo - dijo. - ¿Has visto a Dean?

Castiel se puso algo tenso al oír ese nombre, pero supo disimularlo.

-No, no lo he visto - dijo simplemente. - Suerte.

El ángel desapareció de allí.

-¿No ibas a ayud... - empezó el cazador, pero encontró estúpido hablar con el aire, así que siguió buscando una forma de entrada. Estaba confuso, como siempre. Sabía que el nombre de Dean afectaba al ángel, pero no lo había hecho queriendo. Decidió dejar el tema para otro momento y se centró de nuevo en el caso.

Dean, al darse cuenta de que la persona que creía que era su hermano no lo era, le obligó a darse la vuelta y ponerse en un sitio donde hubiera algo de luz agarrándole del brazo. Al verle la cara, no podía creérselo.

-Pero... - consiguió decir, sin salir de su asombro.

-Shh... Podrían oírnos - dijo Charlie.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó. "¿Cómo he podido confundirla con Sam?" pensó.

Charlie se quedó mirándolo. No podía decirle la verdad, se lo había prometido a Castiel. Y no le hacía mucha gracia que un ángel se enfadara con ella. Así que hizo lo que se hacía en esos casos: mentir.

-Vi el caso en las noticias y se me ocurrió venir a ver qué pasaba. Ahora cazo, ¿recuerdas? He seguido al marido de... Amanda, hasta llegar aquí. Y me acabo de encontrar contigo. ¿Suficiente?

El Winchester seguía asombrado, veía algo extraño en el comportamiento de Charlie. Ella no se había sorprendido de encontrarlo allí. Sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad del todo, pero no quería más problemas, así que sonrió y la abrazó.

-Si, claro. Solo me he sorprendido al verte aquí - dijo mientras la abrazaba. - Pero, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti, deberías haber llamado.

-Pero aquí estáis, y no ha pasado nada - dijo ella. No quería decirle que estaba con Castiel, lo había prometido.

Hacía tiempo que ella tenía la sospecha que pasaba algo entre ellos dos, el ángel y el cazador. Parecía algo sacado de un libro. Nunca se atrevió a hablar del tema; primero, porque no quería meterse en sus asuntos; y, segundo, porque Dean la mataría. Cuando hacía unas horas Castiel apareció en su casa se sorprendió mucho, y más cuando le explicó los motivos por los que necesitaba su ayuda, sin omitir ningún detalle. No pudo evitar ponerse roja al oír eso. Castiel era un ángel, ¿Cómo podía sentir cosas que ni siquiera ella, siendo humana, había sentido? En algún momento obligaría a esos dos a hablar seriamente, pero ese no era el momento.

-Has ganado, por esta vez - dijo él.

El Winchester se puso a buscar una manera de entrar al edificio. Charlie reprimió una sonrisa y también se puso a buscar. Intentó centrarse en el caso, pero no podía evitar mirar a Dean e imaginarlo con el ángel. No sabía cómo podría acabar eso.


	7. Capítulo 7

El hermano menor encontró una puerta trasera, y por suerte, estaba abierta. Tras respirar hondo, le dio una patada y ésta se abrió de golpe. Oyó el eco, pero nada más. Vio una planta vacía, ni un sólo mueble en ella. Estaba oscura y parecía no haber nadie. Hasta qué algo golpeó su cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Charlie y Dean oyeron un golpe seco, y corrieron hasta el sitio del que venía. Encontraron una puerta trasera abierta. Tras encender sus linternas, encontraron que el edificio, o al menos la primera planta, estaba llena de muebles y cacharros. Parecía un especie de trastero. No había luz, así que avanzaron con cuidado. No había señales de personas o series vivientes. Según iban avanzando, había más muebles y más difícil era andar, hasta que dieron con lo que buscaban.

O eso creían ellos.

Sam se despertó atado a una silla. Una luz le enfocaba la cara y le costó un rato acostumbrarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, vio que estaba en una sala pequeña, sólo. Vio una puerta y una pequeña ventana. Por suerte, tenía un pequeño cuchillo con el que cortar la cuerda que le ataba las manos, pero decidió no usarlo por el momento. Sospechaba que la persona o criatura que le había raptado lo estaba observando, así que decidió no hacer ningún movimiento sospechoso. Se concentró en la sala. Forzando un poco los ojos, pudo ver que no había nada más que él en la habitación. No sabía que pensar sobre eso. Puede que su hermano llegara pronto, al fin y al cabo, estaban en el mismo edificio. O eso es lo que el esperaba.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una figura conocida.

-Hola, Sam.

El cazador aún no podía ver a la persona que hablaba. Forzó de nuevo la vista, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Yo también he hecho mi trabajo. Como tu y tu querido hermanito.

-¿Qué le has hecho? - dijo el Winchester más seriamente.

-Oh, nada. Aún.

Entonces fue cuando la figura se movió y Sam puedo ver su cara. Edward. Esperaba que no fuera él. Empezó a pensar que puede que su hermano no pudiera salvarlo esta vez. "No pierdas los nervios" se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el cazador después de un largo silencio.

-Quiero... - Edward se tomó un tiempo antes de seguir hablando. - Que tú y tu compañero os alejéis de mi camino. Y veo que eso no va a ser posible, así que tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

Sam gruñó. Sabía lo que quería. Empezó a romper la cuerda que le ataba las manos, cada vez que uno de los dos hablaba.

-Tu querido hermano no va a aparecer por aquí. No va a salvarte de esta. No sabe dónde estás.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He hecho un pequeño juego. Lo he enviado a un edificio lejano a este, mientras seguía a mi ayudante. El creerá que estáis en el mismo edificio, aunque haya kilómetros que os separen. Sabía que cada uno de vosotros seguiríais a un sospechoso, es lo que siempre hacéis. Los cazadores. Cientos de ellos han intentado matarme y mírame, aquí sigo.

Edward empezó a reírse y a Sam le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Siguió cortando la cuerda hasta que el hombre lobo se calmó y su fría risa cesó. El cazador se mantuvo callado. Dean encontraría alguna forma de encontrarle. Seguro. Como siempre hacía.

Dean y Charlie miraron al sospechoso. Él les apuntaba con un rifle y ellos con sus pistolas.

-Baja el arma, George. Somos dos contra uno.

-Nunca.

-Tu lo has querido - dijo Charlie y, sin vacilar, hizo el amago de dispararle.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! - gritó George dejando el arma en el suelo y levantando las manos.

Los dos cazadores sonrieron, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? - preguntó Dean más serio.

-¿Q-Qué hermano?

-Oh, vamos. Ya sabes a quien me refiero.

-No... - empezó el sospechoso y Dean se acercó más a él. - ¡No lo sé!

George parecía a punto de llorar. No era seguro si estaba actuando o no, así que ellos siguieron apuntándole.

-Mi compañero. ¿Dónde está?

-Es... ¿es tu hermano?

-Dime donde está.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oían los sollozos de George y Dean lo cortó dando otro paso hacia delante.

-Edward no me contó que era tu hermano - dijo por fin.

-¿Qué te contó? - pregunto esta vez Charlie.

-¿Me arrestarán?

-Oh, eso tenlo por seguro.

Tras un largo suspiro, George procedió a contarlo:

-Soy el ayudante de Edward. Él se encarga del trabajo duro y yo le ayudo. Me dijo que tenía un trabajo muy difícil y necesitaba mi ayuda. Me avisó de que el FBI vendría después de las muertes de Amanda y Sarah.

-No son vuestras esposas, ¿verdad? - preguntó Dean, aún apuntándole.

-Oficialmente, sí. Pero solo nos casamos para tapar el negocio.

-¿Qué negocio? - preguntó algo confusa Charlie.

George era ahora el confuso.

-No... ¿no lo sabéis?

Nadie entendía nada. Dean recobró su postura y lo miro seriamente, aún más.

-Somos... somos traficantes de droga. ¿No habíais venido por eso?

Los cazadores se quedaron petrificados. Se hicieron señas para ir a hablar, cerca de George, pero sin que pudiera oirlos.

-¿Cómo que traficantes de droga? - susurró la aprendiz de cazadora. - ¿Este no era un caso de hombres lobo?

-Si... si... - Dean no acababa de entenderlo. Se dirigió a George. - ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

-Dijo que tenia que distraerte para ocuparse de algo, pero no me dijo a donde se dirigía. Tan solo me dijo que tenía que venir aquí para distraerte y... que no dijera nada.

-Com... - el cazador cogió aire. - Ese hijo de puta tiene a mi hermano.

Charlie lo miró, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Vayamos a buscarlo - dijo.

-No, Charlie, esto es demasiado peligroso. Lleva a este capullo a la cárcel. Te llamaré cuando estemos a salvo.

-Pero...

-No. No voy a dejar que vengas conmigo.

-Hm... buena suerte - dijo la cazadora dandole un abrazo sabiendo que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Claro. Igualmente.

A Dean no se le daban bien las despedidas. Se fue tal cuál, sin saber a donde. Solo sabía que debía encontrar a su hermano. Se notaba que George no era un hombre lobo; como cazador, sabía notar esas cosas. Pero Edward... le vio algo raro. Y si estaba con su hermano, eso no podía acabar bien.

Cuando salió del edificio, se sintió perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Un revoloteo de alas le hizo estremecerse. Podría reconocer ese ruido en cualquier lugar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Edward golpeó al cazador de nuevo. Sam casi cayó de la silla con ese nuevo golpe. Esta vez habia sido en la barbilla. Tenía cortes en las cejas y los labios, y golpes por toda la cara. El Winchester sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en su hermano, y en la cuerda que no había conseguido acabar de cortar. El hombre lobo no le dejaba tiempo para cortar la cuerda entre golpe y golpe. Puñetazo y puñetazo. Sam se arriesgó, necesitaba algo de tiempo.

-¿Por qué aun no me has matado? - preguntó después de escupir al suelo.

-No se juega con la comida, pero estoy haciendo una extepcion.

-¿Por qué hacer un negocio falso pudiendo cobrarse las victimas e irse? - Edward le había contado lo de que eran traficantes de drogas, lo que había dejado al cazador muy confuso.

Edward cogió una silla de la pared, que Sam no había visto, y se sentó delante suyo. No sabía como su plan habia salido bien. La criatura tenía los nudillos rojos, pero eso no pareció importarle.

-Este negocio es la tapadera para que no me encuentren. Yo soy el jefe, George es mi ayudante. Empezamos con Sarah y Amanda. Cuando convenciamos a un cliente, era yo el que iba a entregarle la mercancia, pero al final me la entregaba él - Contó Edward mientras reía maliciosamente.

-¿No sabían que eras un hombre lobo? - preguntó Sam. "Mataba a sus supuestos clientes para alimentarse..." pensó.

Como respuesta, la criatura le pegó un puñetazo, de nuevo en la barbilla. El cazador aprovechó el momento para cortar un poco más la cuerda. Entendió que no debía hacer preguntas, lo había dejado bastante claro con el golpe.

-No, no lo sabían - respondió lentamente mientras se sentaba. - Sarah y Amanda, después de tantas muertes, empezaron a decir que esto se nos estaba yendo de las manos. Descubrí sus planes de despedirse a ellas mismas y tuve que matarlas. Por desgracia, éstas dos muertes han sido mas llamativas que las demás y vosotros habéis aparecido por aquí. Pero eso va a acabar dentro de poco.

Cuando Edward acabó de contar su historia, el cazador ya había acabado de cortar la cuerda. La criatura volvió a dejar la silla en la pared, dispuesto a seguir con la paliza. Sam se le adelantó y cuando estaba de espaldas, saltó de su silla y se abalanzó sobre él.

Cuando el cazador se dio la vuelta, se encontro con esa cara tan conocida.

-Hola, Dean - dijo el ángel.

-¿Sabes dónde esta mi hermano? - le preguntó directamente el cazador. No quería perder tiempo y fue al grano. Sus momentos incómodos no le importaban, mucho, en ese momento.

-Puedo llevarte al edificio donde está, pero esta lleno de marcas contra ángeles. No podre ayudarte... ayudaros más.

-De acuerdo.

Castiel se acercó a el y subió su mano hasta el hombro del cazador, sin llegar a tocarlo. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un momento, a los ojos, hasta de Dean recordó a Sam y empujó la mano del ángel hacia su hombro.

Sam consiguió golpear a la bestia, pero ésta se defendió. Empezó a trasformarme, y el cazador se dio cuenta de que su única opción era correr. Corrió a las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas, pero el hombre lobo era mas rápido que el. Vio que no le daba tiempo a bajar hasta abajo, así que se quedo tres pisos más abajo. Se escondió tras una pared. Oyó a Edward bajar las escaleras y su latido se acelero. La criatura gruñia fuertemente, y al cazador le dio un escalofrío.

Dean encontró una puerta trasera, abierta de par en par, y pensó que debía haber sido su hermano. Entró al edificio y oyó un gruñido viniendo de las escaleras. Corrió hacia ellas con la pistola y la linterna en alto. Cuatro pisos más arriba, los ruidos eran aún más fuertes, y vio algo en las sombras. Le apuntó, pero vio que era su hermano. Por desgracia, en ese mismo momento, la bestia había llegado al mismo piso. Los hermanos salieron de sus escondites y corrieron para que la bestia no les encontrara. A cada paso, a Sam le dolia más todo. Edward los alcanzó pronto, pero fue primero a por Dean. De un empujón lo tiro al suelo y quedó casi inconsciente del golpe en la cabeza. Fue a por Sam esta vez, que habia aprovechado a alejarse de ellos. Por suerte, el hermano mayor se levantó rápido y fue a ayudar a Sam. Se levantó justo para ver como estaba su hermano en el suelo, y la criatura encima suyo. El hermano pequeño no aguantaba el dolor, además de que acababa de darse un golpe en la cabeza, y dejo de hacer resistencia. Cuando Dean se puso en camino, vio como la criatura se le abalanzaba a su hermano.


	9. Capítulo 9

El hermano mayor corrió a socorrer a su hermano. Vio el movimiento del zarpazo que la bestia hizo hacia Sam, pero quería estar lo bastante cerca como para acertar al hombre lobo a la primera. Cuando estuvo seguro de que iba a acertar, disparó. Hubo un momento de silencio tras el disparo, que se corto con el golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. El hombre lobo, Edward, estaba en el suelo, muerto. Fue un gran momento de alivio para los dos hermanos. Dean miró al cazador, y lo vio inmóvil en el suelo. Respiraba, pero esta muy herido. Se acercó corriendo a el, agachándose a su lado.

-¡Sam! ¡Sammy! - gritó Dean.

El Winchester pequeño pudo abrir los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa, para después hacer un gesto de dolor. Miró su pecho, el cual estaba sangriento y su ropa estaba hecha tiras. Había perdido mucha sangre, pero seguía consciente. Le apartó un poco la ropa para mirar mejor la herida, y descubrió que era muy profunda. También tenia un par de cortes y golpes en la cara, pero esas heridas no parecían tan graves como la de su pecho. Dean prefirió no comunicarle a su hermano el aspecto de la herida, solo quería sacar de allí a su hermano.

-Aguanta, Sammy.

Dean pensó en llamar a Cas, en este momento le daban igual sus momentos incomodos con él. Recordó que Castiel no podía entrar en el edificio por los dibujos contra ángeles. Debía llevar a fuera a su hermano y rezar por que el ángel pudiera ayudarlos, literalmente. Intentó cogerlo en brazos, y Sam aulló de dolor. Lo agarró como pudo y empezó a bajar por las escaleras. Cada escalón era doloroso para los dos hermanos, aunque más para Sam.

-Lo siento, Sammy. Ya falta poco - repetía Dean una y otra vez.

-Ugh... - solo pudo decir el hermano menor.

Solo quedaba un tramo de escaleras. Dean puso todas sus fuerzas y llegaron al piso inferior. Hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró profundamente. Ahora debían aguantar a llegar a la puerta. Empezó a andar dando pequeños pasos. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Dean se tropezó y su hermano casi cayó al suelo. Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, siguió andando y por fin salieron del edificio.

Dejo a su hermano en el suelo con dificultades, el cual estaba hecho pedazos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y habían dejado un reguero de sangre en las escaleras y en el piso inferior. Casi no abría los ojos y los pocos ruidos que hacía eran gemidos de dolor.

-Cas, por favor. Cas, necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito - susurró Dean a punto de llorar.

Nada pasaba y Sam parecía cada vez más débil. El hermano mayor rompió en lágrimas, mientras repetía sus ultimas palabras. Su hermano estaba al borde de la muerte y el no podía hacer nada. Y la única persona que podía ayudarlos no daba señales de vida.

-Sammy... lo siento... - dijo entre sollozos.

El cazador herido pudo abrir un poco lo ojos e hizo un amago de sonreír. Los hermanos se miraron a los ojos por un corto momento. Tras un suspiro, Sam cerró de nuevo los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Dean notó una presencia detrás suyo pero ya nada le importaba. Su hermano, Sam, acababa de morir. No había podido hacer nada por él. Nada. Su hermano. Su pequeño Sammy. Una de sus razones de seguir con vida y no rendirse nunca. Al que había prometido cuidar siempre a su padre. No lo había conseguido. Ahí estaba, tumbado en el suelo, desangrado, mientras el estaba vivo. Él, que no se lo merecía. Él.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi no noto el destello de luz. Vio una mano acercarse a ellos, pero nada más.

Castiel sintió desfallecer al llegar al motel. Los dos hermanos cayeron a sus camas correspondientes, y el se apoyó en la pared tras él. Acababa de teletransportar a los dos cazadores al motel, a la vez de curar y revivir a Sam. Si el revivir humanos ya lo dejaba cansado, eso lo había destrozado. No había podido ayudar a Sam antes de morir, pero lo prometido es deuda y el prometió ayudarlos.

Pararon horas hasta que por fin un hermano Winchester despertó. Fue Dean. Sam necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse. El hermano mayor miro a s al rededor y antes de decir nada se acercó a su hermano para comprobar como estaba. Se llevó un gran alivio al ver que respiraba y sus heridas habían desaparecido. Entonces, miro hacia atrás y vio aparecer a Castiel. No sabia que decirle. Por un momento había dudado de él.

-Gracias, Cas - consiguió decir.

El ángel no dijo nada. Se acercó a Sam y le puso dos dedos en la frente.

-Despertara pronto. Será mejor que coma algo.

Castiel parecía algo distante. El cazador supuso que era por su intenso momento en el motel. Ese mismo motel. En esa misma cama. Mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada. Sólo ellos dos.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. Se había prometido a si mismo no pensar en eso, nunca más. Se levanto y fue a la cocina a prepararle algo a su hermano. Cas seguía allí, pero se mantuvo callado. Otro momento incomodo para su colección. Tras preparar un sandwich en completo silencio, Dean se sentó en su cama de nuevo y se froto la cara un par de veces.

-Recuérdame que no vuelva a aceptar tus casos - dijo entonces.

Eso hizo a Cas sonreír, aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Siento que haya acabado así.

-Ahora está todo bien, y eso es lo que importa.

Entonces Sam despertó. Abrió los ojos durante un momento, pero como oyó a Dean y Cas hablar, no quiero cortar el momento. "¿No había muerto?" se pregunto. Tenia que haber sido Castiel. Decidió devolverle el favor y seguir haciéndose el inconsciente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - le pregunto Dean.

-No lo se... - si que lo sabia. Quería quedarse a su lado. Incluso se propondría ser cazador e ir de caza con ellos solo para a estar al lado de su cazador. - Arreglare algún problema en el cielo.

El Winchester no sabia que responder a eso. No quería que Cas se fuera. De nuevo. No le importaban sus momentos incomodos con él. Incluso querría tener más. Pero no podía decirle eso. Ni a Castiel, ni a su hermano, ni a nadie. Ni si quiera lo admitía en su cabeza.

-¿Y tu? - pregunto el ángel. - Y tu hermano...

-Buscaremos otro caso e intentaremos solucionarlo. Como siempre. - Dean sonrió irónicamente.

El hermano menor vio que eso no llegaría a ningún lado, así que decidió intervenir. Suspiro profundamente y empezó a levantarse poco a poco. Su hermano se acerco rápidamente a el, y el ángel los observaba.

-Hey, hey. Sammy. ¿Que tal estas?

-Bien... creo que bien.

-Debes comer algo - dijo mientras cogía el agua y el sandwich de la cocina. - Toma.

-Gracias - dijo el aun algo confuso.

Castiel seguía observándolos desde la distancia. El ya se había recuperado. Era interesante ver a los humanos recuperarse tan lentamente.

Mas tarde, al amanecer, mientras los cazadores descansaban de su movido día, Castiel apareció de nuevo en el motel. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Miro a los dos hermanos y pensó en el lazo que los unía. No había sentido nada así con nadie. Bueno... puede que si, pero sus sentimientos era confusos, muy confusos, en ese momento.

Mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, el ángel observó como dormía su cazador, como había hecho desde el primer día que lo conoció.

FIN


	11. Hey There, Dean

Esta es la letra de la cancion Destiel que nombro en la historia. Tiene el tono de 'Hey There, Delilah' de Plain White T's. No se quien ha escrito la letra, pero creo que va bien con esta historia ya que es Sam que se dirige a Dean y a Cas, Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, aqui dejo la letra :D

Hey there, Dean

This is little brother Sammy

I know Cas is back and you're already busy with the starring

Yet again

And still you say he's just a friend

Dean, don't pretend

Hey there, Dean

When you tend to Cas's wounds

I feel just a bit uncomfortable, that's why I left the room

Left you alone

Tried to provide a stepping stone

But still you won't

Oh, just kiss Cas already

Oh, the tension's killing me

Oh, just kiss Cas already

Oh, just kiss, will you Dean?

Don't be a sissy, Dean

Hey there, Castiel

I know this year's been pretty rough

With Purgatory and Naomi's work, I'm sure you've had enough

But now you're free

Maybe even free to be with Dean

If you know what I mean

Hey there, Castiel

I know that since you're from above

You probly never quite understood what it means to be in love

So I'll explain

It's joy and fear and sacrifece and pain

But it's not in vain

Oh, you're in love with Dean

Oh, I hope you finally see

Oh, you're in love with Dean

Oh, you're the one he needs

Everytime you leave or disappear

He's constantly consumed by fear

You don't know how much he wants you to stay

And Dean I'm getting sick of this

I know you hate chick flick moments

But hiding how you feel isn't the way

It's more than just a profound bond

What you two share is pure and strong

And you're all thats standing in the way

You're both the blame

So Dean and Castiel, I guess

I'll be heading out

You need the privacy to talk and move some furniture around

And Cas feel free

To show the pizza man to Dean

Ya know he calls the Impala Baby

I guess that makes you a babysitter, Dean

Okay, okay, I'll leave

Oh, it's finally happening

Oh, can't wait to tell Charlie

Oh, it's finally happening

Oh, maybe for once they'll be

They'll get to be happy


End file.
